


Another Game of Baccarat

by HariSlate



Series: Raffles Week [4]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Baccarat, Gambling, Gen, The Ides of March - Freeform, partners in--amusement, raffles week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariSlate/pseuds/HariSlate
Summary: Raffles and Bunny enjoy a quiet night at the club, replaying a historic game of baccarat.





	

My fondest memories with Raffles are from the times I rather think he would not wish for me to remember him at all. The quiet times, the times without crime or cricket. The times when Raffles and I were without company, could merely relax and enjoy ourselves without fear of capture and imprisonment.

I remember one such night in our club, when we had dined well and retired to a private room. The club had been busy and it was too loud for good conversation. Raffles was slow to complete the one glass of whiskey he tended to allow himself, and I was trying not to outpace him too far. Despite his avoidance of alcohol, I was the more lightweight.

We had a pack of cards and were engaging in a game of baccarat. We had selected our winnings from objects around the room; a worthless ashtray, a book, nothing we would take, no chance of a loss. And still, with our incomes so linked what was there to lose that we wouldn’t get back?

But it was not so long since the fateful Ides that I was ready to gamble my life on such a game again. You will note that it is not easy to play baccarat with two people, but we did not stick to the rules. The reader might also think that there was no need to gamble at all, but Raffles declared the game pointless without even a false sense of risk.

It was mid March that night and as the game drew to a close Raffle became pensive. We had both grasped the significance of the date coming upon us but wondered who would be the first to speak it aloud. The Ides were upon us again and we had led up to them playing baccarat. A calculated decision after all. This year I won the game, came out with a lead of Raffles’ shoe, a newspaper from a side table Raffles’ tie pin, which I remembered from a theft earlier that year. As the clock struck over I raised my glass, toasting him and the two years we had had together. He smiled at me over the rim of his glass, a smile he gave me often but still held importance for me. He toasted me in return, though his glass was now empty, and asked for his shoe back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is woefully short but I really struggled with this prompt?


End file.
